prettycurefandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Misumi Nagisa
(hay Natalie Blackstone trong bản Tiếng Anh), là một trong những nhân vật chính trong serie Futari wa Pretty Cure. Bởi vì vai trò của mình như là người kể chuyện và số lượng của sự chú ý của cô trong phim, cô được coi là nhân vật nữ anh hùng chính. Dạng biến thân của cô là Cure Black (キュアブラック Kyua Burakku?). Mặc dù cô ấy trước đây hầu như không biết gì về sự hiện hữu của cô, Nagisa cuối cùng cũng trở thành người bạn tốt nhất của Yukishiro Honoka vì họ có cùng một vai trò là một Pretty Cure, và ngưỡng mộ với trí thông minh, lòng tốt và sự hiểu biết của Honoka. Cô có thói quen "Arienai!" (ありえなーい！！ Arienāi!!?) khi cô đang buồn, tạm dịch là "Không thể tin được!" hoặc "Tôi không hiểu điều này!" và cũng nói "Lucky" (ラッキー！''Rakkī!?), tạm dịch là "May mắn!", khi mọi thứ đều đi theo cách của mình. Khẩu hiệu trong bản Tiếng Anh là "Give me a break!" (tạm dịch là "Hãy cho tôi nghỉ ngơi"). Mặc dù cô ấy rất năng động và tinh thần thể thao, Nagisa rất nữ tính và có quan niệm rất có ý thức. Cô ấy có một bộ sưu tập thú nhồi bông lớn và rất kém trong những việc nghiên cứu, nhưng thay vào đó là với tinh thần trong sạch và tràn đầy năng lượng khi cô chơi thể thao, nhất là môn bóng vợt. Cô cũng có một sự thèm ăn lớn và rất thích ăn sô cô la và takoyaki của Fujita Akane và theo Honoka, thực phẩm có từ "yaki" trong tên thì Nagisa rất thích ăn. Cô thích mua sắm nhưng có xu hướng phung phí tiền của mình và có những thứ mà khi cô cần nó nhất. Cô rất thích chơi trên bãi cỏ và những ngày nắng trong xanh và cô ghét đánh lộn hay cãi vã với bạn bè của cô. Nagisa đã phải lòng bạn thời thơ ấu của Honoka, Fujimura Shougo, và cảm thấy bối rối khi có mặt cậu ở xung quanh bất cứ nơi nào. Để làm cô mất tinh thần, Nagisa rất phổ biến với các cô gái hơn con trai, và đôi khi được thể hiện là ghen tị với Honoka, người được nhận tội thay và có thư tình từ các chàng trai nhiều hơn hai lần một tháng. Nagisa có một ý thức rất tuyệt vời của công lý, nhưng nó được bên trong mình và chỉ thể hiện ra ngoài khi một người nào đó đang trong nguy hiểm. Cô ghét những người vô tội bị tổn thương cho những thứ mà họ không làm gì với những thứ đó. Lịch sử Futari wa Pretty Cure Nagisa bắt đầu cuộc phiêu lưu của cô khi cô kết thúc buổi tập huấn cho bài bóng vợt. Trong khi cô đang lấy đôi giày của mình sau giờ học tại học viện Verone, cô và bạn bè của cô nói về một trận mưa sao băng sắp tới, đó là khi Honoka đến và giải thích thiên thạch không nguy hiểm. Đây là khi Nagisa được biết thêm một chút về cô, và có một sự ghen tị với Honoka một chút, vì Honoka rất phổ biến với các chàng trai và khá thông minh. Khi cô mở ngăn kéo đựng giày của cô, trong đó có một bức thư. Nagisa hi vọng đó là từ chàng trai đã tỏ tình với cô ấy, nhưng đó chỉ là thư hâm mộ từ các cô gái. thumb|Nagisa chơi bóng vợt Khi cô về nhà, cô nhảy lên giường của cô và đặt cái gối vào mặt cô và nghĩ về một ít cách phù hợp để cô có thể trở nên phổ biến với các chàng trai. Đột nhiên, cô nhìn thấy thấy mưa sao băng, và nhanh chóng thực hiện một số điều ước. Ngay sau đó, một trong những thiên thạch bắn thẳng về phía cô, trúng ngay trán của cô. Cuối cùng, các "sao băng" hóa ra lại là Mepple, một sinh vật lạ từ Garden of Light (Tạm dịch là Khu vườn của Ánh sáng). Cậu ở bên trong một thứ nhìn trông giống cái điện thoại di động. Kể từ khi cậu ấy đến từ một thế giới khác và không có nhiều năng lượng để ở trong hình dạng thật của mình trên Trái Đất. Trong thiên thạch, nơi cậu đến từ, cũng đến với một vài thẻ, tiết lộ rằng dùng để biến thân (đối với Nagisa), cho ăn, ngủ và viện trợ cho Mepple khi Nagisa lướt một trong những thẻ trên vật điện thoại di động kỳ lạ.Lúc đầu Nagisa thấy sợ hãi đối với Mepple, cô đồng ý giúp đỡ Mepple khi Mepple hỏi cô để đi đến công viên vui chơi giải trí để gặp người cộng sự của cậu, Mipple. Ngay sau khi tới công viên giải trí, họ đã gặp được Honoka cũng đi tới đó. Ở đó, họ đã bị tấn công bởi một sinh vật của Dusk Zone và họ đột nhiên biến thành những chiến binh huyền thoại, Pretty Cure. Họ phải xoay sở để đánh bại các sinh vật nhưng Nagisa đã chống đối lại toàn bộ về việc biến thành Pretty Cure. Như câu chuyện ở trên, Nagisa đã chấp nhận vai trò của mình là Cure Black, và trở thành người bạn tốt của Honoka. Trong suốt bộ phim, họ đã đánh bại nhiều kẻ thù nối tiếp kẻ thù, và Nagisa cũng đã bắt đầu nhận ra những gì quan trọng đối với cô, và viễn cảnh của cuộc sống và công lý của cô đã thay đổi. Đó là nhờ cách mà cô xoay sở, cùng với Honoka, để đánh bại Pisard và Gekidrago. Cuộc chiến trở nên khó khăn hơn khi các sinh vật như ma ca rồng giống như Poisony xuất hiện, khi ả dễ dàng xoay sở để lừa Nagisa và Honoka. Tuy nhiên, họ phải xoay sở để đánh bại ả. Họ không bao giờ nhận ra, tuy nhiên, họ đã giết chết chị gái của Kiriya, người đã là bạn của họ cho đến bây giờ là để do thám họ. Khi Kiriya nói điều này với Honoka, Nagisa đã được biết vào ngày hôm sau, và họ sớm buộc phải chiến đấu với người bạn cũ của mình. Điều này không chỉ làm cho Black dừng ở lại từ sự cố gắng để mang lại lý trí cho Kiriya, và ngăn chặn cậu ta làm tổn thương cảm xúc của Honoka trong cuộc chiến. Cuối cùng, Kiriya cũng đã hiểu và sẵn sàng đưa Prism Stone của cậu cho Cure White trước khi cậu bị lấy đi bởi Ilkubo. Cure Black cố ngăn Cure White, người đang cố gắng để theo Kiriya để ngăn chặn anh ta. Ngày hôm sau, Nagisa lo lắng cho bạn bè của cô, người đã khóc một mình mỗi đêm. Cuối cùng sau khi đánh bại các đầy tớ cuối cùng của Dusk Zone, Nagisa và Honoka bị chế ngự bởi Dark King. Tuy nhiên, sự can đảm và hy vọng của họ làm cho họ muốn chiến đấu, và cuối cùng Queen đã đến và giải cứu, giúp họ đánh bại Dark King. Cuộc chiến bây giờ đã qua, tuy nhiên, họ sớm có một chuyến tham quan từ Pollun, hoàng tử của ánh sáng, là người sẽ ở lại với Nagisa để giúp bộ đôi chiến đấu chống lại các hạt giống của bóng tối, đó là những sinh vật mà Dark King quản lý để thực hiện ngay trước khi ông bị tiêu diệt. Khi chúng tỉnh dậy, chúng bắt đầu làm việc cùng nhau để hồi sinh Dark King. Cuối cùng, chúng đã bắt cóc Wisdom, là người có thể cung cấp Rainbow Stones cho Pollun ngay trước khi bị đưa đi, trong đó, lần lượt cho phép cậu ta gia tăng sức mạnh cho Cure Black và Cure White với Rainbow Bracelets. Sau khi chiến đấu với Pretty Cure trong một thời gian dài, hạt giống của bóng tối cuối cùng đã nhận ra rằng Pretty Cure không thể chiến đấu tốt nhất mà không có nhau, và xoay sở để bắt cóc Cure White và đưa cô vào một cái hố được làm bằng bóng tối. Trong khi đi tìm kiếm Cure White, Cure Black nhận ra rằng, mặc dù cô luôn có vẻ mạnh nhất và tốt nhất, nhưng cô không thể làm bất cứ điều gì mà không có sự hỗ trợ và hiện diện của Cure White. Sau đó, cô gọi tên Honoka, và được trả lời bởi Juna. Hắn nói với cô rằng, cộng sự của cô sẽ sớm biến mất trong bóng tối, chuyện đó làm cho sức mạnh của Cure Black ngoài tầm kiểm soát. Khi cô tìm thấy được hướng về phía lõi của bóng tối bao quanh Cure White, cô đã chạm trán vô số Zakenna. Tuy nhiên, ý chí của mình muốn giải cứu cho Honoka, cô đã đánh bại hết tất cả bằng chính mình, và cuối cùng cô đã cứ được Cure White. Gọi tên của Honoka, và không phải Cure White, cô chạy về phía Honoka và khóc, nói với Honoka rằng cô đã lo lắng như thế nào. Vào cuối phim, khi Mepple và Mipple nói lời tạm biệt với họ, Nagisa đã trở thành những người bạn tốt như vậy với họ và cô đã khóc khi Mepple và Mipple đi vào giấc ngủ vĩnh hằng của chúng. Mặc dù họ không còn là Pretty Cure, cô và Honoka tipees tục là những người bạn tốt nhất với nhau, và vẫn giữ cái Card Commune, thứ mà Mepple ngủ bên trong. Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart Ngoại hình Cure Black '"Sứ giả của ánh sáng, Cure Black!"' 光の使者、キュアブラック！ ''Hikari no shisha, Kyua Burakku! Cure Black (キュアブラック Kyua Burakku?) là hình dạng thay đổi của Nagisa, và cô nhắm mình chính là sứ giả của ánh sáng, như Cure White. Là người mạnh nhất trong bộ đôi, cô thường là người tạo cơ tấn công nhất, mặc dù không nhanh nhẹn như Cure White. Cô hay sử dụng nắm đấm của mình hơn Cure White trong khi Cure White hay sử dụng chân của mình hơn khi tấn công. Là một Cure, cô trở nên nghiêm túc hơn nhiều, và tiết lộ nhiều hơn về quan điểm của cô về công lý. Cùng với Cure White, cô ấy có thể thực hiện đòn tấn công Marble Screw và Rainbow Therapy. Sau đó bộ đôi này được cung cấp bởi các Rainbow Bracelets từ Pollun, họ có thể thực hiện đòn tấn công mới gọi là Rainbow Storm. Trong Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, sức mạnh của Pretty Cure đã tăng tốc độ và sức mạnh từ năng lượng ban đầu của họ, và đòn tấn công đặc biệt của họ được nâng cấp lên là Marble Screw Max, và sau đó được nâng lên là Marble Screw Max Spark với vòng tay Spark Bracelets. Cùng với Shiny Luminous, họ cũng có thể thực hiện đòn tấn công Extreme Luminario, mà trong tập phim cuối cùng được nâng cấp lên là Extreme Luminario Max. Nó cũng được tiết lộ rằng mặc dù Cure White không ở cùng với Cure Black, Cure Black có thể sử dụng sức mạnh phi thường của mình, nhưng điều này phần lớn phụ thuộc vào cảm xúc và ý chí của cô. Lần có ý nghĩa nhất này được thể hiện vào khi Hạt giống của Bóng tối bắt cóc Cure White và nói với Cure Black rằng cô sẽ sớm chết (Cure White). Họ nhớ lại chuyện này thường xuyên trong phần tiếp theo, và quyền lực của Cure Black thường sẽ tăng vọt khi cô ấy ở trong sự phẫn nộ rất lớn. Ngoài ra trong khi, Cure White và Cure Black đều cho thấy là có những chiến công vật lý khá ấn tượng trong khi đang biến hình, Cure Black đã thực sự có được khả năng bảo vệ các đòn tấn công trực tiếp từ một trong những Hạt Giống của Bóng Tối, Regine mà không bị thương. Khi cô và Cure White đã nâng cao sức mạnh hơn, họ đã học tốt được khả năng hỗ trợ nhất định cho nhau. Tập gần cuối của phần Max Heart, Black và White đã học cách sử dụng bắn các vụ nổ bằng gió qua lòng bàn tay của họ giống như những kẻ thù, để bắn Uraganos, và đã sử dụng khả năng này để tấn công và tiêu diệt và thậm chí là để tiêu diệt kẻ thù yếu hơn trong các bộ phim sau này. Sức mạnh cuối cùng của Queen Trong khi sức mạnh không bao giờ được đặt một cái tên rõ ràng, Dark King đã nhận diện quyền lực này là "Sức mạnh tối thượng được thừa kế từ Queen". Sức mạnh này chỉ xuất hiện trong phần cuối của Futari wa Pretty Cure và Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart. Và khi sức mạnh của Cure Black và Cure White đã được lên đỉnh điểm và vượt ra ngoài giới hạn trước đó của họ do quyết tâm của mình, cho một khoảng thời gian ngắn, một luồng sáng vàng sẽ xuất hiện và sức mạnh của họ sẽ gia tăng hơn nữa bởi một mức độ rất lớn. Lần đầu nó được sử dụng bởi họ lên trên người của Dark King, họ đã đã tăng cường sức mạnh của Rainbow Storm Sức mạnh Vàng Sức mạnh của Phượng hoàng Cure Rainbow Black Các mối quan hệ Biến hình Dual Aurora Wave! '- Misumi Nagisa biến hình với Yukishiro Honoka. Cô chỉ có thể biến hình khi cô ở cùng với Honoka. Những đòn tấn công '''Marble Screw '- Cure Black nắm tay với Cure White, và cô bắt đầu đòn tấn công bằng cách triệu hồi kêu sét đen từ tay cô, và đến lượt, Cure White cũng làm giống như Cure Black nhưng là sét trắng, màu sắc tương ứng của mình. Họ tuyên bố khẩu hiệu và tên đi cùng với đòn tấn công và cùng nhau, họ bắn chùm sức mạnh sét vào kẻ thù. 'Rainbow Storm '- Với sức mạnh của Rainbow Bracelets, Cure Black và Cure White nắm tay nhau và bắn một chùm tia năng lượng màu cầu vồng trong cách thực hiện tương tự giống như đòn Marble Screw. 'Marble Screw Max '- Một phiên bản gia tăng sức mạnh của Marble Screw, với Cure Black và Cure White nạp năng lượng sét của họ và sau đó hét "Max!", trước khi bắn ra một chùm tia mạnh mẽ của sét màu đen và màu trắng. 'Marble Screw Max Spark '- Một phiên bản nâng cấp sức mạnh của Marble Screw Max, tăng cường rất nhiều sức mạnh bởi Spark Bracelets. Các tia sét ở Marble Screw Max phát triển trở thành một vụ nổ với năng lượng cầu vồng với sét màu đen và sét màu trắng lớn hơn được bắn ra trong đòn tấn công. '''Extreme Luminario - Một đòn tấn công nhóm hoàn thiện được thực hiện bởi Cure Black, Cure White và Shiny Luminous. Shiny Luminous triệu hồi Heartiel Baton, để cho Cure Black và Cure White bắt đầu câu thần chú của đòn tấn công sau tư thế riêng của họ. Cure Black và Cure White nắm tay nhau, hút lại bàn tay của họ và một trái tim cầu vồng khổng lồ xuất hiện trước mặt họ. Một vụ nổ sáng chói của ánh sáng được bắn ra từ trái tim. Extreme Luminario Max - Là phiên bản cuối cùng của Extreme Luminario. Khi Cure Black và White đẩy tay về phía trước, lần này, họ hét to "Max!", trước sự gia tăng của ánh sáng, ánh sáng sáng chói hợp nhất với tia sét màu đen và trắng nổ ra và liên tục phát triển lớn hơn và lớn hơn. Ngữ nguyên học Misumi(美墨?): Chữ mi (美?) được dịch là đẹp, và chữ sumi (墨?) được dịch là mực, có thể được đề cập dạng Cure của cô , Cure Black, vì mực được phổ biến hầu như là có màu đen. Nagisa (なぎさ?): Tên của một cô gái bình thường ở Nhật Bản. Trong khi nó có thể được dịch ra nhiều từng phần của âm Kanji khác nhau, bản dịch phổ biến nhất là một chữ Hán duy nhất là "渚", có nghĩa là góc của nước, bãi biển, bờ biển. Tên của có nghĩa là "bờ mực tuyệt đẹp". Tên của cô đã được thay đổi thành Natalie Blackstone, '''cũng được gọi là Nat bởi bạn của cô, trong bản dịch Tiếng Anh. '''Natalie '''có nghĩa là "Ngày Giáng Sinh" trong tiếng La - tinh "natale domini". Nó cũng có thể đến từ các tên đến từ được đưa ra bằng tiếng Pháp, trong đó có nguồn gốc từ tiếng La - tinh "Die - natalis", có nghĩa là "Ngày Sinh Đẻ" hoặc "sinh nhật" trong tài liệu tham khảo liên quan tới sự ra đời của Chúa Kitô, và truyền thống được trao cho cô gái sinh ra vào dịp Giáng Sinh. Nat là biệt danh mà bạn của cô hay sử dụng, và khi trở thành bạn với Hannah Whitehouse, cô cho phép Hannah gọi cô bằng cái biệt danh đó thay vì gọi tên đầy đủ của mình. Biệt danh đã được tạo ra để thích hợp với cách chỉnh thật ra là ngoài đời, họ bắt đầu gọi nhau bằng tên của họ chứ không phải họ của họ, đó là một vinh dự đặc biệt trong văn hóa Nhật Bản. '''Blackstone '''là một sự chơi chữ về dạng biến hình của cô là Cure Black. '''Cure Black '''là tên Cure của Nagisa có thể là từ ký hiệu "Yin" của biểu tượng Yin & Yang, trong đó "Yang" là màu trắng, giống như cộng sự của Black, Cure White, cô là người gần như hoàn toàn ngược lại với Black. Bài hát Là một nhân vật chính, diễn viên lồng tiếng của Nagisa, '''Honna Yoko, đã tham gia vào một số bài hát tiêu biểu cho nhân vật lồng tiếng của cô. Nhiều người trong số họ bao gồm song ca với Yukana, người lồng tiếng cho cộng sự của Nagisa là Yukishiro Honoka, và sau này cũng cùng hát với Tanaka Rie, người lồng tiếng Kujou Hikari. * I Want To Become Light ~like a diamond * A HEART KNOWS IT * Delight hurray!! * 100% Courage with the Power to Belive!! Hợp ca * DANZEN! Futari wa Pretty Cure ~Naginagi anh Honohono version~ (cùng với Yukana) * Introducing Pretty Cure! ~VOCAL RAINBOW STORM~ (cùng với Yukana) * M☆M Is Like A Jet Coaster (cùng với Yukana) * With Your Whole Smile (cùng với Yukana) * Happy Ending (cùng với Yukana) * We Have The Same The Dream ~SET ME FREE~ (cùng với Yukana) * Max Heart de GO GO GO!! ( cùng với Yukana và Tanaka Rie) * Pretty Exercise (cùng với Yukana và Gojou Mayumi) * Challenge☆Change ( cùng với Yukana và Gojou Mayumi) Thông tin bên lề Thư viện